Friends Forever
by LDEJRuff
Summary: Part of the Brian and Vinny fanfic series, and sequel to "Memories Recovered", after Scott finds out that his owner is returning, Brian, Vinny, New Brian and Jasper do their best to make his remaining time as a Griffin dog the best.
1. Chapter 1

_Friends Forever_

by LDEJRuff

* * *

Last time, the Griffins' family dog, a White Labrador named Brian, had returned home with no memory after leaving the house for a month to realise his mistake. The Griffins tried hard to make Brian remember who he was, but came up with unsuccessful results, that was, until Justin Bieber managed to give Brian his collar back, and that made him regain his memories. It was then that Justin explained everything about the accident that almost claimed Brian's life. After finally realising his mistake, Brian forgave Justin and returned home. There, he accepted a Scottish Terrier named Scott into the family. The following day, Brian, along with Vinny and Scott, decided to visit Scott's old cottage, and that leads us to...

* * *

Chapter 1 - Angus' Letter

* * *

The night Brian left the Griffin house, he managed to park his Prius near a forest. There, he pulled out a photo of his family. The stared teary-eyed at the image of Peter, Lois, Meg, Chris, Stewie, Vinny and himself.

"You've..." he began. "You've given me a wonderful life. I love you all."

He smiled sadly at the photo before something hit him on the back of the neck. He pulled out a tranquilizer dart. However, he also felt a little dizzy and went to sleep. When he did, a dark figure came up, took his collar off, and flung it over.

"Sorry you won't get to remember your family, Griffin," the figure said, "because you'll never see them again."

With that, the figure took Brian's wallet, license plate, and all other things that had Brian's identity. Little did he know that another dark figure, this time, about Brian's size, had spied on the larger figure after securing Brian's collar.

"Not if I have anything to do with this," the figure whispered in a familiar voice...

* * *

At Scott's old cottage, the dark-gray Scottish Terrier was so astonished and happy upon reading the letter Angus left him.

"Bri! Vin!" he called. "Look at what I found in the mailbox!"

The two dogs came running to him.

"What is it, Scott?" Brian asked.

"Yeah," Vinny added. "What is it?"

"It's a letter from Angus," Scott showed them. "He's coming home."

"Angus?" Brian repeated. "Your previous owner?"

"He's coming home?" Vinny added.

"That's right," answered Scott. "And he's bringing a friend with him."

"A friend?" Brian and Vinny repeated.

"Mmm-hmm," Scott nodded. "Let me read it to you..."

* * *

_Dear Scott,_

_I knew that I said I'd be back for ye after I solved a crisis, but I've spent most of me money and don't have enough for a plane ride back to the States. I knew then that I started to get a wee job. So I did, at a restaurant. There, I met a bonnie lassie named Fiona. She and I had gained enough money for me ride back home throughout the past two months. Since it was nice of her to help me, I offered Fiona to come with me, and she accepted. So that's why I've decided to come home, and with a new friend. I hope ye can forgive me for the wee delay, me laddie. See ye soon._

_Yer owner,_

_Angus_

* * *

"Wow," Brian said in awe. "We get to see your owner."

"Yes," Vinny added. "But how are you going to explain it to him that you're a Griffin dog?"

"Don't worry, fellas," Scott assured. "I'm sure Angus will understand after I leave him a letter here."

So, he did, and left said letter on the coffee table inside the den. Afterwards, he, along with Brian and Vinny, returned on the way to the Griffin house in the Prius.

* * *

When the Prius returned, Brian was surprised to see that New Brian and Jasper had come over for a visit. He, Vinny and Scott got out of the Prius.

"Jasper? New Brian?" Brian said as he closed the door. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"Hey, Brian," New Brian greeted. "Jasper and I decided to come visit."

"Yes," Jasper added. "And we have something that may belong to you. You can bring Vinny and Scott in, and we'll discuss it."

"Wait," Scott cut them off. "How do you two know about me?"

"We'll discuss about _that_ later, as well," New Brian answered.


	2. Chapter 2

_Friends Forever_

by LDEJRuff

Chapter 2 - A Visit from a Celebrity

* * *

The morning following Brian's departure, he woke up, collarless, and he felt like he had a headache. A red bird landed near him. Brian took notice of the descending bird.

"Who are _you_?" Brian asked the bird.

"I suppose you're going to tell me who _you_ are, first," the bird requested in a female British accent.

"I," Brian began, "I can't remember. I don't even know where I'm from."

"Then," the bird replied, "why do you drive a car? Your identification card should be in there."

Brian looked everywhere inside his Prius, but he found nothing. He then turned to the bird and replied, "No clues."

"Well, then, nameless perro blanco," the bird offered, "maybe I should invite you to my home. Mi bosque es su bosque."

"That's very nice of you," Brian agreed as he followed her.

* * *

The afternoon following the regaining of Brian's memories, New Brian and Jasper have visited the Griffin house. They were in the living room, having a meeting with Brian, Vinny and Scott. The rest of the Griffin family were also in the living room.

"Jasper, New Brian," Brian said. "It's so nice to see you guys again. Anyway, what is it you guys have that may belong to me?"

"Yeah," Scott added. "And why do the two of you know about me?"

"That would be for me to answer," an Italian-American voice, very similar to Vinny's, said, getting Brian, Vinny and Scott's attention.

"Who said that," Vinny began. "And why does that voice sound very much like mine?"

"That would be me, former star of The Sopranos, Tony Sirico," he said, coming down the stairs, greeting the three dogs. The human family members, Jasper and New Brian knew he was there. "It's so nice to meet you three dogs, especially _you_, Vinny. I'm sorry about the passing of your owner, Leo."

"That's okay," Vinny replied. "I gotten over him when Brian came into my life."

"Wow, Mr. Sirico," Brian said in awe, wagging his tail. "It's so good to finally meet you in person. I enjoyed watching The Sopranos. I'm just sorry the series ended with a cut to black at mid-sentence."

"That's okay," Tony replied. "That was a twist _I_ didn't expect either. Oh!" With that, he gave an expression on how he got surprised."

"Wow," Vinny said in awe. "That's something even I can do at times when _I'm_ surprised, until I calm down, that is."

"Anyway," Brian began, "what is it you have that may belong to me?"

"This," Tony said, handing Brian a box. "Jasper and New Brian showed me what's inside the box a few weeks ago."

Brian opened the box, and his jaw dropped at the sight of what was inside. It was his Prius' license plate, his wallet, and his identification documents.

"Mr. Sirico," Brian said, voice shaking, crying tears of joy. "I-I don't know what to say."

"Just say 'thank you', Brian," Tony requested. "It's the least you can do for a person who kept your stuff for you."

"Okay," Brian said, wagging his tail again. "Thank you." He turned to Jasper and New Brian, asking them, "How did you guys find them?"

"Well, Brian," New Brian began, "let me elucidate."

* * *

_On the night you left the Griffin house, a shadowy figure tranquilized you, removed your collar, and flung it over. Little did the figure know I caught your collar as he stole your identification, wallet and license plate. He also knew little that he left his calling card behind. While Jasper and I examined the clue the thief left behind, Tony was visiting Los Angeles on the set for an upcoming movie. He's going to play a police officer in that movie. Anyway, he had an idea to distract the thief. While posing as a modeling agent, we snuck inside the thief's secret base, took your stuff, and put it inside a box so he wouldn't see us._

* * *

"And that's why your stuff was in that box," New Brian finished.

"Wow, guys," Brian said, about to hug Jasper and New Brian. "Thank you for bringing my stuff back to me. Anyway, what was the clue the thief left behind?"

With that, Tony pulled out a few yellow feathers from his pants pocket. The Griffins, with the exception of Vinny and Scott, gasped in shock.

"Oh, my God," Brian continued. "I recognize those feathers anywhere. They belong to Ernie the Giant Chicken!"

"Ernie the Giant Chicken?" Vinny repeated. "I don't get it."

"Me neither," Scott added.

"_I_ do."

Everyone turned their heads to Peter, who clenched his fists in rage.

"Ernie and I have been going at it since he gave me an expired coupon. Every time we fight, we would leave nothing but chaos and destruction behind. Usually, I would emerge the victor, though I don't know how Ernie would survive each deadly finish."

"So, Peter," Vinny began, "you've had a lengthy bitter rivalry with a giant chicken? That's pretty much like _my_ conflicts with Bartholomew the Giant Pidgeon. Course, our battles are verbal instead of physical."

**Cutaway:** We see Vinny at the park having a conflict with a giant pigeon, who spoke with a Brooklyn accented voice.

"So, pussyhound," Bartholomew said, clenching his wings. "We meet again."

"Yes, we do," Vinny replied.

"You wanna have a go?" Bartholomew requested.

"I'd watch what I say with that nice old lady throwing bread crumbs right behind you," Vinny replied.

With that, Bartholomew turned around to see that there was, indeed, an old woman feeding bread crumbs to a flock of birds. This distracted the giant pigeon, who joined in the flock while Vinny crossed his arms in delight.

"Pussyhound: three, pigeon: zip," he said.

Back to the living room.

"Anyway, it's nice to meet all of you Griffins," Tony said. "Maybe I'll come back and visit, have tea with you sometime."

"Oh, well that sounds lovely, Tony," Peter agreed, unclenching his fists with a smile.

"And in case you're wondering, Scott," Tony began to the Scottish Terrier, "I read about your owner's disappearance and explained it to both N.B. and Jasper here. That's how they know about you."

"Oh," Scott replied. "Well, thank you, Mr. Sirico. I'm glad you decided to visit."

"Good," Tony replied.


	3. Chapter 3

_Friends Forever_

by LDEJRuff

Chapter 3 - Quagmire

* * *

Later that day, after Tony left, Brian, Jasper, New Brian and Vinny were in the living room, having another discussion.

"Well, since Scott's owner is returning to the cottage soon," Brian began, "what do you suppose we do?"

"I dunno, Brian," Vinny shrugged. "Should we at least throw him a farewell party?"

"Maybe we can take him to the movies," New Brian suggested.

"Or to a fancy restaurant," Jasper suggested.

"I don't think so, guys," Brian disagreed. "This has to be extra-super good."

"Well, we'd better think of some'n quick, Brian," Vinny replied. "Angus is coming back to the cottage in a few days."

"Oh, hey, boys," Peter said, coming into the living room with some mail. "I just wanted to let Brian know he got a letter from an unknown."

"An unknown, huh?" Brian replied. "Probably a blind date."

Brian recieved the envelope from Peter and opened it.

"Dear Brian," Brian read. "Meet me at L'Espèce D'Andouille. Come alone."

"Come alone?" New Brian repeated. "For what?"

"I dunno, N.B.," Brian shrugged. "But whoever it is thinks it's something really important."

Stewie came downstairs.

"I think I know what's going on, Brian," he said. "Come up to my room."

"Okay," Brian replied.

With that, Brian followed Stewie upstairs.

* * *

Later that night, Brian arrived at L'Espèce D'Andouille, all dressed up. He looked around until he saw Glenn Quagmire waving at him, getting his attention.

"Oh, Glenn," Brian said. "Never would've thought it was _you_ who sent the letter."

"Who wouldn't?" Quagmire replied. "A table just opened up for us. We should go there."

"Great," Brian said as he followed Quagmire.

The two made themselves comfortable while sitting at the table.

"So," Brian began, "what is it you wanted to talk to me about, Glenn?"

Quagmire responded after a second of silence, "Well, Brian, it's about our friendship. While you were gone for a month's time, I received some DVDs of stories from our past. I then watched the DVDs, which then reminded me of the time that I had hated you. I learned about your being a terrible writer, about your failure as a father, and as a student in college, twice, about how your best friend saved you from certain death, about how you hit on his wife, how you defecate on his lawn, how you tried to legalize marijuana, how you never pay anyone back, how you think religion is for idiots..."

"Woah, woah woah!" Brian cut him off. "First off, is this what it's all about, Glenn? Second, about what you just said about me thinking religion is idiotic, I don't think about that anymore. I've started reading the Bible after an accident that changed my life, and I converted to Christianity. I already told Vinny about it before I left."

"But still," Quagmire continued, "that doesn't mean you're not a big, sad, alcoholic bore."

"I had a feeling you should say that," Brian replied, "because I came well prepared." With that, he put on his sunglasses and held his right index finger. "Nuralyze!"

A flash of white light had filled Quagmire's then-dazed eyes. Brian had become a robot (again), like in the now-averted timeline. By the time Quagmire recovered, Brian had put his sunglasses away and laid his right paw down.

"What happened?" Quagmire asked before realizing. "Brian? What am I doing here?"

"Hey, Glenn," Brian greeted. "Don't you remember? You invited me over for dinner here to honor our friendship."

"Oh, yeah, now I remember," Quagmire replied.

The waiter came to their table.

"How may I take your order, gentlemen?" the waiter asked."

* * *

_Earlier that day, Stewie took Brian up to his bedroom and showed the robot body lying on one of two pads._

_"My robot body?" Brian realized. "Stewie, what the hell's going on here?"_

_"Brian," Stewie began, "I've learned from surveillance cameras that the chicken had dropped off some DVDs at Mr. Quagmire's house. Those DVDs contained a lot of stories that made him remember his once-nuralyzed memories of how you became boring to him. That's why I've decided to put you back into your robot body, just for tonight."_

_"Wait," Brian halted. "You mean to tell me that this process is reversible?"_

_"Well," Stewie shrugged, "it will become irreversible after 168 hours. But I've decided to give you another night as a robot so you can nuralyze Mr. Quagmire again."_

* * *

**Author's note:** The italicized paragraphs are what happened earlier that day.


	4. Chapter 4

_Friends Forever_

by LDEJRuff

Chapter 4 - Chicken Fight

* * *

Later that night, after Stewie had returned Brian to his original body, he called Vinny up to his bedroom.

"You called for me, Stews?" Vinny asked.

"Yes, Vinny," Stewie replied. "There's something that I need to give you. And it's for Brian in a time of desperate need."

* * *

While Brian walked downstairs, New Brian, who was in the living room with Jasper and Scott, asked, "So, Brian, what was it like?"

"It was okay," answered Brian. "I had a little pep talk with Glenn, and thinks are hunky-dory."

"Glenn Quagmire?" Scott asked.

"Of course," Brian replied. "Vinny must have shown you the neighborhood while I was away."

"That's very nice, cousin," Jasper said.

"It is, isn't it?" Brian replied. "Hey, NB, can I talk to you in the basement? There's something we need to talk about in private."

"Oh, sure, Brian," New Brian answered, hopping off the couch. "Whatever you say."

As both Brian and New Brian walked out of the living room, Jasper and Scott looked at each other, shrugging.

* * *

The following afternoon, while the Griffins were eating lunch, Peter had looked out the window in complete shock.

"Oh, crap," he said. "Not again."

He saw that Ernie the Giant Chicken had glared at him.

Before Peter could glare back, Brian stopped him.

"Wait, Peter," Brian said. He turned to Ernie and continued, "If you want to fight Peter, you're gonna have to go through _me!_"

"Gladly," Ernie replied.

Brian opened the door and began his fight with Ernie. The dog started punching the chicken first in the stomach.

Ernie fought back, punching Brian in the face. Soon, both combatants fought all their way out of Spooner Street and into an intersection of Quahog. They crashed into a truck. The driver of the truck bailed out. Ernie hurled Brian out through the windshield, then started the engine. Brian started to run. Ernie seemed to run Brian over, but Brian somehow clinged onto the underside and climbed up to the windshield, punching Ernie again. The truck crashed into a building.

The two then fought all their way to an alley, where a bunch of cats were. Brian had grabbed a cat, which clawed Ernie's stomach. Ernie pushed the cat away until it landed inside a dumpster.

"Crazy dog and chicken!" the cat shouted in a Brooklyn accent.

"Screw off!" Ernie shouted back.

Brian started to choke Ernie, but Ernie punched Brian away. Brian landed on the road, where a car almost hit him. Brian got up to continue the fight. Ernie pushed Brian all the way to the sewer. The two punched a gator that bit Ernie in the chest before Brian knocked it unconscious.

The two were out of the sewer water and Brian started to choke Ernie again.

"Why did you do it, Ernie?" Brian shouted. "What was it all for? Why did you steal my stuff and tranquilize me into amnesia? Why did you give those DVDs to Glenn?!"

"You want to know why?" Ernie replied. "Fine, I'll tell you."

* * *

_"After you were run over by that Benz, I thought at first that nothing would stand in my way. But then that infant friend of yours took you inside the house to save your life, which interfered my victory. In a month's time, I saw that he had turned you into a robot. That was when I saw you neralyze that neighbor rival of yours. And when I saw you revive that Border Collie friend of yours, I thought that getting to your owner was even more tough than I thought. It wasn't until before Christmas that I managed to put myself in a timeproof hypersleep so I would get rid of you. When you left the house, I saw the perfect opportunity to be rid of you. So, I fashioned a poison that would become lethal a week after coming into contact with something that is metal, like your collar tag, for instance. I wanted you to forget all about them, but after you got your collar back, your death clock started ticking. And with you gone, your family will be more heartbroken."_

* * *

Brian was shocked hearing what Ernie just said.

"You poisoned me?!" Brian shouted.

"That's right, canine," Ernie replied. "And it won't be long now before your time in this world is up."

"You son of a bitch!"

With that, Brian punched Ernie in the face. Ernie recovered, climbing up the ladder. Brian followed him. The two landed punches at each other while climbing. When they reached the surface, a voice called, getting Ernie's attention.

"If you fight _one_ Griffin dog, you fight 'em _all_!" New Brian said.

"New Brian?" Brian said. "What are you doing here? This is between me and Ernie."

"Jasper, Vinny, Scott and I thought you needed some help," New Brian answered, turning his eyes to his four mentioned friends.

"Thanks, guys," Brian replied. "I could really use the help."

"Five against one?" Ernie shouted. "That's not fair!"

"Hey, it's what NB wanted," Vinny replied, shrugging, before he and the rest of the dogs joined in the fight.

The five dogs and Ernie continued their fight all the way to a cliff. Of the finishing blows, Scott was first to land a punch, followed by Vinny, then New Brian, Jasper, and finally Brian, whose punch knocked Ernie off balance and made him fall into the river.

"Stay away from my family," Brian growled before passing out.

"Brian!" Vinny shouted, rushing to him. "Oh, no. Someone, call the vet!

While the four standing dogs rushed Brian to the vet, Ernie surfaced out of the water, revealing that he had survived the fall, and glaring that he will fight again one day.


	5. Chapter 5

_Friends Forever_

by LDEJRuff

Chapter 5 - Saving Brian's Life

* * *

The dogs had informed the Griffins that Brian had passed out, and they also informed the Veterinary Clinic, where they all drove to. The Griffins, Jasper and New Brian were sitting in the waiting room, while Vinny and Scott were in the office.

"Brian's going to be okay, isn't he?" New Brian asked.

"I don't know, New Brian," Lois answered, "but this is the best Veterinarian in Quahog. Brian's getting the finest care there is."

"Ugh," Jasper repulsed at the sight of something. "Why did he have to share the ambulance with a chicken after what he went through today?"

Peter was sitting next to said chicken, holding his head, and strangely still alive.

"Um," Peter began to the chicken, "aren't you supposed to be running around?"

"Shut up," the chicken glared. "You _and_ your dogs have bad influences in the chicken community."

* * *

Inside the operating room, Vinny and Scott watched as the doctor and nurses were checking on Brian.

"I insist you two should be in the waiting room," the doctor requested Vinny and Scott. "We'll let you know how your brother is doing."

"But we have to stay with him," Scott said. "We need to make sure he's going to be okay."

"Yeah," Vinny agreed. "What am I going to tell the family?"

"Come on, Brian," Scott whispered. "Fight it. You can't let what made you faint take your life, can you? You must be stronger."

A few minutes have passed. Afterwards, the doctor put away his equipment for now.

"Is he going to be okay?" Vinny asked.

"I'm afraid he's been poisoned, Mr. Griffin," the doctor replied. "It's racing through his system. If he's going to make it, and there's an antidote, we need to find it and fast. Should I tell the family?"

"No," Scott shook his head. "Let Vinny and I tell 'em. Can we have a moment with Brian?"

The doctor nodded, shutting the door, and leaving both Vinny and Scott with Brian.

"Brian," Vinny began, as Brian opened his eyes. "Can you hear me?"

"Yeah," Brian responded, weakly. "What's going on?"

"You're in the Veterinary Clinic, Brian," Vinny replied. "The doctor told us both that you've been poisoned."

"I know," Brian said. "Ernie told me when I fought him."

"Don't worry, Brian," Vinny assured. "You won't be dyin', because I have some'n that may save your life."

With that, Vinny pulled out a pill and a cantine of water. Scott gasped in surprise.

"What is _that_?" Scott asked.

"Stewie gave me this pill last night," Vinny answered. "I think this is some sort of antidote."

"You've had the antidote since last night, and you didn't tell us?"

"Yeah," Vinny answered.

"Well, hurry," Brian said, voice breaking. "I don't have much time."

Brian opened his mouth slowly, letting Vinny put the pill on his tongue. Brian then took the pill with some water from the cantine.

"Hang in there, Brian." Vinny said.

"Thank you, Vinny," Brian replied. "You can tell the family now. I need my rest."

With that, Brian closed his eyes and went to sleep.

Both Vinny and Scott walked back to the waiting room where the rest of the family was.

"Vinny, how is Brian?" Lois asked, worried. "Is he going to be okay?"

"Brian's going to be fine, Lois," Vinny answered. "He just needs some rest, that's all."

The doctor was surprised to hear what Vinny just said, and went back inside the operating room.

"I hope that pill worked," Stewie thought. "I don't want to live without you, Brian. Our temporary quartet will be down to three if you go."

* * *

_The night before, Stewie had given Vinny the small pill and water cantine._

_"A pill?" Vinny asked. "Why would Brian need this?"_

_"Trust me, Vinny," Stewie replied. "I did some procedures on Brian's real body when he was inside his robot body. And while he was having dinner with Mr. Quagmire, I snuck inside his house and took the DVDs the chicken gave him away. Don't let anyone, even Brian, know about the pill until the time comes."_

_"Thanks, Stewie," Vinny said._

_"You're welcome, Vinny," Stewie replied._

* * *

Back to the current time. The doctor had come out of the operating room with a smile on his face.

"It looks like your dog is right," he said. "Brian's going to make a full recovery. He needs some rest, and he'll be fine in a day or so."

Smiles came to the Griffins' faces, including Stewie's, who was relieved that the pill worked.

"Thank you, Vinny," Stewie thought. "Thank you for saving Brian's life."


	6. Chapter 6

_Friends Forever_

by LDEJRuff

Chapter 6 - Time of My Life

* * *

_"Really, white dog?" the red bird asked Brian, who then had amnesia, and, in a month's time, had grown a goatee. "You want to find answers to who you are?"_

_"Yes," Brian answered. "I may not know where I'll find my answers, or how, but I gotta go."_

_"Well, I hope you find what you're looking for, my friend," the red bird replied._

_With that, she and Brian gave each other a hug, though Brian's was soft enough for her small body._

_"I love you, my friend," Brian said. "Farewell."_

_"Farewell, my friend," the red bird replied, "and good luck."_

_Brian let go of the bird, got into his Prius, and drove out of the forest and into Quahog to find out his identity._

* * *

A day had passed, and Brian was all better, well enough to go home. And, as promised, he, along with Jasper, New Brian and Vinny, agreed to give Scott the best time of his life, even though it was his remaining time as a Griffin dog. This was so because tomorrow, Angus was coming back home with his new friend, Fiona.

"Brian," Scott began as the five dogs exited the door, "thank you for taking me out. This is just what I needed before Angus' return."

"You're welcome, Scott," Brian replied. "It's the least I could do for a friend like you, even if you're treated like a brother."

Scott chuckled.

* * *

In a montage, the dogs took Scott out to see a movie, played games at the Fun Center for Pets, went to the Quahog Pet Salon for some grooming, went out to eat pizza at the Taste of Sicily Ristorante, and, at the end of the day, played Laser Tag. There, Scott got his picture made for the Laser Tag Times to celebrate his victory.

* * *

Later that night, Brian and Vinny took Scott home, while Jasper and New Brian returned to the hotel. Tomorrow was going to be a big day for Scott, because on that day, Angus would be returning.

"I've had a wonderful time with you guys," Scott said. "And I even won a game of Laser Tag. This has been the best time of my life."

"Yeah," Vinny agreed. "And after Angus comes by to pick you up, you can visit us again sometime and we can do something like this."

"I agree," Brian added.

With that, Brian opened the door, and the dogs got inside for some rest.


	7. Chapter 7

_Friends Forever_

by LDEJRuff

Chapter 7 - Angus and Fiona

* * *

The following morning, which was a special morning for Scott, the Griffins were having breakfast in the kitchen. Lois had just served him a plate.

"Gee, Lois," Scott said. "Thanks."

"You're welcome, Scott," Lois replied. "It's the least we can do for your owner's return."

"Yeah," Peter added. "We can finally meet Angus in person."

"Yes, you can," Scott agreed. "After all, I _did_ leave him that letter in the cottage. He can find me easily..."

* * *

_Dear Angus,_

_I'm doing pretty well. While you were gone, I managed to go to the Quahog Pet Shop for a family to take care of me. Luckily, the Griffins picked me up. They already own two other dogs, though, but I managed to keep them company. I hope you'll understand. You can come pick me up at 300 Spooner Street. Hope to see you and Fiona soon._

_Your dog,_

_Scott_

* * *

"Oh, yeah," Scott continued. "I can hear that doorbell now."

Just then, the doorbell did ring. Peter walked to the living room door and opened it. Outside was a young man with a red beard, a plaid shirt and kilt, and a black Glengarry bonnet. By his side was a young blonde woman in a red dress. They were Scott's owner, Angus, and his friend Fiona.

"Is this the Griffin residence?" Angus asked in a Scottish accent.

"It is," Peter answered. "Peter Griffin. I say you must be Angus and Fiona."

"I say Scott must have told you about us," Fiona replied in a Scottish accent.

"How _is_ the wee laddie?" Angus asked.

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" Peter requested. "He's inside the kitchen eating breakfast with us."

With that, both Angus and Fiona went inside through the living room and into the kitchen. There, they saw Scott with Brian and Vinny, eating breakfast. Scott took notice.

"Angus?" Scott said after eating his breakfast. "Is it really you?"

"Is it really me," Angus repeated in the form of an answer. "So, how did ye enjoy living with the Griffins? Did they take care of ye really well?"

"Of course they did," Scott answered. "Brian and Vinny gave me the most wonderful time last night."

"Yeah," Brian and Vinny added in unison. "It's nice to meet you, Angus."

"Nice to meet ye, too," Angus and Fiona replied.

* * *

Before the morning was over, Scott had packed up his belongings and put them inside Angus' Altima. Before he got inside the car, he had to say his farewells to the Griffin family, and the then-visiting Jasper and New Brian.

"Before I go, guys," Scott began, "there's something I need to say to each of you. Peter, you've raised such a wonderful family, even if you act like a...well, you know."

Peter smiled, placing a finger under his chin.

"Lois, besides Vinny, you are a wonderful cook. You are also a good housekeeper. And for that, I like you."

Lois giggled.

"Meg, Chris, you two take care of yourselves in school, okay? And make good grades."

Both siblings looked at each other smiling.

"Brian, Vinny, Jasper, N.B., you're the greatest dogs I've ever met. You're my friends, and I plan to visit you again sometime."

The four dogs looked at each other, smiling, knowing that they have given Scott a wonderful time.

"And you, Stewie, are a pretty smart baby. You'll be a good genius one day."

Stewie smiled.

"Thank you, Griffins, for taking good care of me. I love you all. Goodbye, you guys. Maybe I'll see you again sometime."

With that, the Griffins, Jasper, New Brian and Scott all got together for a group hug.

"Goodbye, Scott," Peter said.

"We love you, too," Lois added.

"We'll miss you," Meg added.

"So long, Buddy," Chris added.

"You'll always be a Griffin dog," Brian added.

"No matter what," Vinny added.

"Yeah," Jasper and New Brian added.

"You take care of yourself, Scott," Stewie finished.

Scott finally let go, and got into the car with Angus and Fiona before the Altima drove off. It is said that Angus, Fiona and Scott would visit again one day. But that's another story...

* * *

The End


End file.
